Write an expression to represent: The sum of two and the quotient of a number $x$ and five.
Explanation: The quotient of a number $x$ and $5$ can be written as $\dfrac{x}5$. "Sum" means that we add $2$ and $\dfrac{x}5$. If we add $2$ and $\dfrac{x}5$, we have $2+\dfrac{x}5$.